


Shut Up for a Minute

by Ferntree



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Art, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Digital Art, Dominance, Face-Fucking, M/M, NSFW Art, Rough Oral Sex, Submission, Top!Sam, bottom!Gene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:09:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24185668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferntree/pseuds/Ferntree
Summary: Gene’s been mouthing off.... so Sam gives him something to actually mouth off, wink wink!
Relationships: Gene Hunt/Sam Tyler
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	Shut Up for a Minute

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/188431826@N08/49894852233/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
